Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing method for obtaining data indicating the periods between pulse occurrences, for example, a data processing method especially well adapted for obtaining data indicating the rotational speed of a rotating body based on pulses output in response to prescribed angles of rotation of the rotating body, as in a vehicle speed detector.